The invention is based on a fuel delivery system for a vehicle. In fuel delivery systems of this kind, the rapid opening and closing of the electromagnetically actuated fuel injection valves leads to oscillations in the fuel pump of the fuel injection system and leads to an annoying hammering noise which is transmitted into the passenger compartment of a vehicle. In air inlet systems for internal combustion engines, an already known strategy is to produce standing waves in order to damp the air oscillations produced by the engine, which likewise lead to unpleasant noise in the passenger compartment of the vehicle (EP 0 653 020 B1). A device of this kind, however, is not suitable for installation in a fuel delivery system.